The present invention generally relates to semiconductor integrated circuits, and more particularly, to a recessed via structure for back end of line metallization structures.
Integrated circuit processing can be generally divided into front end of the line (FEOL), middle of the line (MOL) and back end of the line (BEOL) metallization processes. The FEOL and MOL processing will generally form many layers of logical and functional devices. By way of example, the typical FEOL processes include wafer preparation, isolation, well formation, gate patterning, spacer, extension and source/drain implantation, silicide formation, and dual stress liner formation. The MOL is mainly gate contact (CA) formation. Layers of interconnections are formed above these logical and functional layers during the BEOL metallization processing to complete the integrated circuit structure. As such, BEOL metallization processing generally involves the formation of insulators and conductive wiring. Often, the BEOL metallization process can further include fabrication of magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM) devices, capacitors, resistors and the like.